


Safe

by Misskrose



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskrose/pseuds/Misskrose





	Safe

You wake up with a splitting headache. You look around noticing that this isn’t your room. You see that your clothes in a pile on a chair in the room. You stumble out of the bed and quickly throw your clothes on. You grab your phone from your pocket, you have 65 missed calls and 235 texts from Mason. Mason Wu is your best friend and the two of you had gone out for drinks last night. Seeing all the notification starts to scare you. You run out of the bedroom and out of the apartment.  
Once you’re a few blocks away you call Mason.   
“Y/N where the hell are you I’ve been tried calling but-”   
“I’m at 6th and Pine” you say cutting him off, trying to hold back tears. “Can you...” you pause to take a deep breath. “come and get me?”   
“Of course I’ll be right there.” He hangs up and that’s when the tears hit you. You sit down on the sidewalk it’s early so there isn’t anyone out and about. You lose track of time as you cry so much that you don’t notice when Mason’s car pulls up. He doesn't say anything as he walks over to you. He puts his arms around you and picks you up. Samuel and Isaac are both in the car. Isaac‘s sitting in shotgun with Samuel sitting in the back seat. Samuel opens the car door and slides over so that Mason can set you down. You’ve stopped crying though there are still a few tears running down your cheeks. Mason closes the car door and gets into the driver seat. It’s quite for a while but Isaac can’t stand it.  
“So Y/N have fun last night?” Isaac says turning to look at you with that confident smirk on his face.   
“Gates I swear I’ll pull this car over and beat the shit out of you.”   
“Ha I’d to see you try Wu.”   
“Both of you stop it.” Samuel says.   
“Are you ok?” Mason asks you looking at you in the mirror. You look down at the floor not wanting to meet his eyes. Your legs and hands start shaking. Samuel takes your hand but doesn’t bother to look at you. You smile faintly at this, you’ve only known Samuel and Isaac for only a little while. But you know them well enough to know that even this small gesture means a lot more than what it looks like.   
“I don’t know.” you say as you find our voice. You're still shaking. “I remember going to the bar with you having to drinks and that it’s all...” you stop shaking becoming too much for you to finish. Samuel’s still holding your hand so he must feel your hand shaking. 

Mason pulls up to a house you’ve never seen.   
“Safe house.” Samuel says knowing you're still wary. You all go into the house, it’s pretty empty save for a couch. Isaac flops onto the couch. Samuel walks farther into the house. Mason stays right next to you. You’re unsure of what to do now so you’re just standing in the entryway.   
“Y/N it’s ok you’re safe now.” Mason says as he pulls you into a hug. You start again it’s all too much for you.   
“Sam, Wu made the lady cry again!” Samuel walks back in with a laptop in hand.   
“Bar sent over security cam footage finally.” he says sitting down next to Isaac. You’ve stop crying and Mason lets you go. And walks over to the guys to look at the footage. You stay put not wanting to remember the events of last night. It was quiet for a few minutes.   
“Wow Y/N maybe we should hang out more.” Isaac says looking at you. Samuel punches Isaac in the arm while at the same time grabbing Mason’s arm to stop him from going at Isaac. They go back to watching the footage.  
After a few minutes Mason stands up and slams the laptop close and walks out of the room. “You met some gu, he got super handsy and then you left with him.” Isaac says as Samuel gets up from the couch and also leaves the room.   
“Look we’ll find this guy you left with, it’s going to be fine.” Isaac says  
“That’s not what I’m worried about right now.” you say looking in the direction that Mason had gone in.   
“Wu will be fine he’s just mad at himself more than anything else.”   
“But it wasn’t his fault Isaac.”   
“Y/N you’ve known Wu longer than me and we both know this is what he does. And it doesn't help that he’s clearly in love with you.”   
“Wait what!?”  
“Oh come on it’s so fucking obvious that Mason loves you. He called me and Sam as soon as he realized you were missing.” You run out of the room to try and find Mason. You don’t know what to say but you really just need to see his face.   
You find him in the backyard by himself. He pacing back and forth and he doesn't seem to notice you. You walk over and grab his hand. He stops and look at you. Without thinking you stand on your tiptoes and kiss him on the lips. You start to pull away but he pulls you in closer and kisses you back. You wish you’d realized sooner that you wanted this. Mason pulls away.  
“What brought this on?”   
“Isaac might have said you were in love with me and I think hearing that made me realize I love you too.” Mason kisses you again.   
“I’ve never been so happy that Gates can’t keep his fucking mouth shut.”


End file.
